


Cutie Kitsune Crasher

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin finds Kaden sleeping in his room. Then he realizes he likes Kaden being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie Kitsune Crasher

Corrin opened the door of his room to see the kitsune lying there on his bed. He was curled up, asleep, looking serene, particularly for someone who was not in their proper quarters. Corrin had half a mind to quickly chase him out, but he just looked so...innocent and adorable, sleeping like that. So the prince gently tapped him. Kaden shifted, eyes fluttering open, letting out a relaxed sigh. "Mmmm..." He noticed who had woken him, and gave a smile. "Well hey there!" The fox sat himself upright, ears twitching. "What can I do for you?"

Corrin sighed. "You were sleeping in my bed..." Kaden looked around at his surroundings, comprehending. "Oh, yeah, sorry! I...got lost on the way back to my place! Your room is so comfy though..." He grinned, innocent and endearing. "Is there any way I can pay you back for resting here? I'll do whatever you like!" The prince gave a sigh of slight exasperation at the kitsune's usual behavior, and his own inability to feel upset with him. "It's fine, really. I'm just glad you didn't wander into anyone else's bunks... Do you need me to guide you back?"

Kaden's ears drooped a bit. "Eh... then I'd owe you double... You're too kind, Corrin! I just wish I knew how to repay you." He seemed downcast. Corrin could never figure out how fighting under his command wasn't recompense enough for the kitsune... Finding a way to show his gratitude for his loyal, eager service and bright, cheerful demeanor and hard-working attitude was a question that often weighed on the royal's mind. "Really, Kaden, just having the pleasure of walking with you back to your quarters is enough for me."

Kaden's ears perked up, his bright smile returning. "Aww, you like being around my beauty that much, buddy?" The prince blushed. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that at all. And the way he called him 'buddy' always got him flustered. And yet... he wasn't wrong. "Well, er, um, what I meant was..." The cheerful fox cut him off, bounding up to him, wrapping his arm behind his head. The fox's grin was right in front of the red-faced royal. Corrin trembled slightly, unable to keep himself from staring at his encouraging expression, feeling a hand on his tense shoulder with a loose grip.

His eyes slowly trailed up from the kitsune's upturned lips to his brown eyes. There was a playful glint in them, but the gaze he had was unexpectedly calming. He thought Kaden was just teasing, but his expression had become genuinely gentle and caring. "You know, Corrin? I think you're pretty beautiful too. Beautiful and strong...and you always treat everyone so kindly, you know?" Corrin needed a moment to process this. Was Kaden...attracted to him? It dawned on the prince that the feelings he felt for the kitsune chief, the way he couldn't stop looking at him, the way his fun and adorable nature always brought him peace and cheered him up... Corrin now understood those thoughts came from more than just friendship, and felt foolish for never considering it before.

Attempting to collect himself, Corrin stopped just gaping at Kaden silently and stammered, "I, er, certainly hadn't... I mean... it hadn't... occurred to me." Corrin gulped, hoping that half coherent reply didn't come across as insensitive. Kaden chuckled. "Your cheeks are all red." He poked Corrin's heated cheek teasingly. "You're even cuter when you're flustered, huh?" Now the prince had no doubt in his mind that the fox was coming on to him. The thought of telling Kaden to stop came to mind, but he didn't want him to stop. Hearing Kaden call him cute felt nice and made his heart race faster. He smiled slightly, enjoying this fox's game. "I-I guess so... thank you. ...you really are beautiful, Kaden." The last part just sort of came out on its own, in an attempt to play along.

Kaden's smile grew wider. "Aww, you're too sweet, buddy. I'm glad you appreciate how lovely I am!" The fox gave a small giggle. "Now you've got my face turning all red too! ...I hope it doesn't look bad..." Corrin gave a sigh, his tension going down, feeling more comfortable with this now. "You still look wonderful, don't worry." He beamed brightly in response. "Thanks, friend! ...hey, Corrin?" Their eyes locked again. The prince didn't want to look away, he was content to stare into his brilliant brown eyes. "Yes?" After a moment of silent gazing, Kaden closed his eyes and his face darted forward, placing a quick kiss on Corrin's lips. He pulled back, smirked, and replied, "...I love you. And I don't know if I can ever repay you for just knowing you."

Corrin's face burned bright, stunned for what felt like forever. Finally, he responded. "...you...just being you is more than I could ever ask for, Kaden. I love you too." Kaden's eyes got tearful from hearing that. His tail and ears twitched for a moment before tackling Corrin to the floor in a tight embrace. "You're so good and nice and wonderful and amazing, I just want to spend forever with you!" Corrin couldn't help but giggle happily with his outburst of affection, feeling secure and soft in his arms, retaliating with his own passionate hug. "I'd...I think I'd like that too, Kaden...for now, though...We can stay together for the night. No need for you to leave or get lost, okay?" The energetic kitsune nodded vigorously, giving a smooch to the royal's forehead before cuddling close. "Thank you so much..." The two would continue to snuggle, and Kaden couldn't help but look forward to returning the favor.


End file.
